Tiba-tiba
by stardee25
Summary: Tiba-tiba/Sakura nggak ngerti kenapa semua teman dan tutor bimbelnya bersikap aneh. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu./ "Kayaknya ada yang mau nyampein perasaannya nih,"/ "Sakura," "I love you,"/ Fix, seketika ia benci banget tiga kata itu. Warning : OOC, AU, typo mungkin, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata! SasuSaku, NaruHina, SakuHina as best friend. -update revisi-


**Tiba-tiba**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story starlight**

 **Summary :**

 **Sakura nggak ngerti kenapa semua teman dan tutor bimbelnya bersikap aneh. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.**

 **"Kayaknya ada yang mau nyampein perasaannya nih,"**

 **"Sakura,"**

 **"I love you,"**

 **Fix, seketika ia benci banget tiga kata itu.**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo mungkin, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata!**

 **Happy reading!**

Hai. Nama gue Sakura Haruno. Gue siswi tingkat akhir di SMP Private Konoha. Yahh, lagi sibuk-sibuknya nyiapin UN sih. Karena orang tua gue itu keras banget sama nilai, akhirnya gue dimasukkin bimbel di IBIKI.

Awalnya gue males banget bimbel. Udah mah sekolah gue fullday, pulangnya langsung ke tempat bimbel pula! Tapi makin ke sini gue terbiasa kali ya.

Kalau gue gak punya kehidupan paling beruntung di sekolah ini, gue sebenernya malas ke sekolah. Malas pake banget. Tapi berhubung gue punya temen deket yang asik, gue juga masuk ke salah satu geng berpengaruh di angkatan gue, gue gak mau nyia-nyiain hari gue di sekolah.

Soal temen deket gue. Gue punya dua temen deket, tapi gue lebih deket lagi sama yang namanya Hinata. Walau gue sering gangbang-an sama Ino buat ngerjain Hinata, tapi honestly, Hinata itu tempat yang tepat buat curhat.

Apalagi kalau masalah cowok. Aneh, padahal si Hinata kagak pernah pacaran tapi pinter banget ilmu cowoknya. Apa efek dari suka baca ff romance dan anime shoujo gitu ya? Sakti bener Hinata. Padahal ngurus satu gebetan aja dia kagak berhasil-berhasil, tapi dia paling seneng dengerin gue curhat.

Boleh gue bahas dikit lagi tentang Hinata? Sebenarnya gue kasian, dia suka jadi bahan kerjaan gue sama Ino mulu. Kalau gue yang jadi si Hinata, gue bakal pundung. Tapi Hinata mah strong banget, kagak pernah dendam sama kita-kita.

Akhir-akhir ini gue ngerasa gak nyaman di tempat bimbel. Ada rumor yang beredar katanya ada seorang siswa yang naksir gue. Gue gak tahu pasti siapa orang itu, gue cuma tahu namanya aja. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Sisanya gue gak tahu lagi.

Gue gak pernah ngerasa nyaman disukain sama orang lain. Soalnya cowok-cowok yang suka sama gue itu norak semua! Contohnya Lee, idih, gue nggak banget deh!

Kata Ino sama Hinata, gue beruntung banget banyak yang suka soalnya gue tinggi, putih, cantik, pinter lagi. Tapi justru gue malah ngiri sama mereka berdua. Ino, walaupun gak terlalu banyak yang suka, tapi sekalinya suka sama orang, tuh orang suka balik sama Ino. Sementara Hinata, gue suka banget cara orang-orang nyembunyiin perasaan mereka ke Hinata sampai-sampai Hinata aja kagak tahu banyak orang yang suka dia.

Kalau cowok-cowok yang suka sama gue mah nekat semua. Untung gue selalu dijagain sama Ino dan Hinata. Mereka berdua selalu ngebantuin gue ngejelasin secara halus kalau gue nolak mereka semua yang nembak gue.

Balik lagi ke tempat bimbel. Rumor itu semakin menjadi-jadi, kayaknya hampir seluruh siswa dan tutor bimbel tahu kalau Sasuke suka sama gue. Gue mah cuma diem aja, tahu orangnya pun nggak. Padahal dia belajar di sekat sebelah.

Jadi tuh di bimbel, gue belajar di satu ruangan luas yang dikasih dua sekat alhasil jadi ada tiga tempat belajar. Pintu masuk dominan terbuat dari kaca jadi kalau gue mau, gue bisa aja ngintip Sasuke di sekat sebelah tapi itu percuma karena gue kagak tahu orangnya yang mana.

"Eh, lu udah pernah ngobrol sama Sasuke?" Tanya Karin, temen sesekat gue.

"Nggak, gue aja gak tahu orangnya yang mana," balas gue. Karin itu temen satu sekolahnya Sasuke, terus ngakunya kalau dia itu termasuk sobatnya Sasuke.

"Lah, parah lu Ra. Kalau Sasuke denger, dia pasti sakit hati," ucap Karin.

"Ya.. habisnya mau gimana lagi? Gue gak mau punya urusan di tempat bimbel Rin. Di sekolah udah banyak yang bikin gue capek," balas gue.

"Ya iyalah, pasti lu di sekolah banyak yang naksir. Yakin gue," ucap Karin agak berbisik.

"Gitu deh. Tapi gue naksir orang lain," gumam gue.

"Apa sih Ra? Bisikan lu kekecilan," tanya Karin.

"Oh, nggak kok," balas gue. Ya kali gue bilang ke Karin kalau gue suka sama orang lain selain Sasuke. Mana orangnya sesekat lagi!

Iya, gue suka sama cowok yang namanya Gaara. Dia pendiem banget orangnya. Gue tahu dia gara-gara dia beli rumah ke papah gue. Rumahnya deket lagi.

Gak ada yang tahu tentang ini kecuali Hinata.

"Ra, lu mau ga gue temuin sama Sasuke?" Tawar Karin.

"Hmm, temuan gimana maksudnya?" Tanya gue.

"Ya, ngobrol doang, minimal saling nyapa kek," ucap Karin mulai nyomblangin.

"Ngga mau, gue kan orangnya pemalu. Grogi ntar," balas gue. Karin cuma ngomong 'yahhh'.

Aneh juga. Padahal gue gak pernah bolos bimbel tapi kok gak pernah ketemu Sasuke.

Sepulangnya dari bimbel, gue seperti biasa bakal naik angkot. Ketika gue jalan gue ketemu dua orang cowok yang bimbel juga. Yang satu rambutnya kayak pantat ayam, yang satu lagi rambutnya putih kebiruan.

"Hai," si pantat ayam nyapa gue. Karena gue grogian, gue cuma ngangguk aja terus langsung naik angkot yang pas banget berhenti di depan gue.

Itu siapa ya? Nyesel gue nggak kenal sama anak-anak bimbel. Jadi ketahuan kan gue itu ansos banget di tempat bimbel.

By the way, yang tadi nyapa kok gans banget. Gue baru liat. Serasa ingin ngutuk diri karena nyuekin cogan.

Besoknya gue nanya ke Karin. Dan kata Karin orang yang nyapa gue kemaren itu Sasuke. Wadaw, disukain cogan emang maknyus! Moga aja gak norak kayak Lee.

Sedikit gue tertarik sama Sasuke ini. Tapi sekalinya dia buat yang aneh-aneh, gue gak mau lagi urusan sama dia. Mending sama Gaara aja.

Pas gue pulang, sebuah mobil Toyota Rush berwarna putih berhenti di depan gue, kaca mobil terbuka dan itu Sasuke. Ia tiba-tiba memberikan coklat s*lverqueen yang gue yakin ada suratnya.

"Dimakan ya!" Ucapnya. Karena gue panik yaudin gue ambil aja, toh gak bakal gue makan.

Setelah mobil itu pergi, gue pengen cepet-cepet pulang rasanya. Gue tiba-tiba gak suka sama Sasuke. Kayaknya dia tipe norak kayak cowok-cowok lain. Gue nyeritain itu ke Hinata dan ngasih coklatnya ke dia setelah gue diemin semalaman di freezer.

"Ah, jangan kesel-kesel Ra. Nanti kamu suka baru tau rasa ntar," ucap Hinata. Dia emang gak pernah ngomong gue-elu. Didikan keluarga bangsawan mah beda kekeke.

"Sabodo lah. Udah lu aja yang makan coklatnya," ucap gue sambil ngasih coklat.

"Kamu lupa Ra? Aku kan gak suka coklat. Kasih aja ke yang lain," balas Hinata. Oh bener, gue lupa Hinata gak suka makanan yang manis-manis. Siapapun nanti yang ngirim Hinata coklat, gue kasian sama orangnya, pasti bakal gak dimakan sama Hinata.

Ya udah gue kasih ke Ino dan temen se-geng yang lain.

Gue nyeritain kalau hari-hari setelahnya Sasuke makin bikin kesel. Emangnya gue gak tahu kalau dia sering banget ngintipin gue dari pintu kaca?!

Bahkan gue sampai mimpiin tuh anak. Gue mimpi Sasuke datang langsung ke rumah gue buat nembak. Lah, si Hinata cuma ketawa aja. Dia berkali kali bilang buat hati-hati aja, takutnya malah kena karma.

Gue makin kesel berangkat bimbel. Emang sih kedengarannya gak profesional banget, tapi gua gak mau jadi bahan perhatian orang-orang.

Akhirnya setelah ngerengek-rengek ke papah, dengan alasan capek abis outbound, gue dua minggu gak dateng bimbel.

Hari ini, gue masuk lagi. Gue gak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba aja gue ngerasa jadi perhatian orang-orang. Kayak ada yang disembunyikan gitu.

Pas gue udah mau beres-beres pulang, tutor gue, Bu Shizune tiba-tiba ngomong,

"Kayaknya ada yang mau nyampein perasaannya nih,"

Bu? Kenapa tatapan ke saya gitu banget? Mana lagi siswa yang belajar di sekat ini ngeliatin gue. Bahkan Gaara juga ngeliatin, tapi cuma dikit. Dia nutupin wajahnya pake buku.

Gue gak merhatiin. Lagian bukan gue yang mau nyampein perasaan. Siapa sih? Kayaknya childish banget mau nembak sampai semua orang tahu. Untung aja bukan gue orangnya, malu tahu!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di depan gue sambil sebelah tangannya menyangga kepala di atas meja gue. Mana lagi kan meja di tempat bimbel tuh yang nyambung sama kursi. Aduh jantung gue mau luncat gila!

Tuh anak gila ya?! Kan jaraknya jadi kecil banget! Ya Allah, kutuk anak di depan saya!

" **Sakura,"** **"I love you,"**

Gue membeku di tempat. Sasuke langsung pergi aja ninggalin gue yang kayak udah gak bernyawa di posisi gue. Riuh dari anak-anak bimbel mulai terdengar. Gue malu setengah mati.

Fix. Seketika gue benci banget sama tiga kata itu. Bukan gitu aja, gue juga jadi benci banget sama Sasuke!

Hari-hari setelahnya Sasuke makin berani nunjukin perasaannya ke gue. Gue mah diem-diem aja.

Nah, pas lagi ada event di tempat bimbel, bakal ada berupa-rupa games dan gue sekelompok sama Sasuke. WTF ya bang.

Giliran main tebak kata, maksudnya nebak kata pake gesture gitu loh. Bagian Sasuke, dia mukanya kegirangan setelah baca kata yang harus ditebak.

Ia nunjuk-nunjuk dia sendiri terus bentuk love pake jarinya—

Terus nunjuk gue. Kampret.

Anggota kelompok yang lain dengan kompaknya berseru.

"I LOVE YOU!" Setelah itu semua anak-anak bimbel tertawa ngeliat reaksi gue yang kelimpungan kayak anak tersesat.

Ketika saat-saat terakhir bimbel, gue mah udah duluan keluar bimbel ya, malas banget sama Sasuke. Tapi akhirnya Tuhan ngabulin kata-kata Hinata. Gue kena karma. Ya, gue mulai suka sama Sasuke.

Suatu sore gue lagi beli bakso, gue kehujanan dikit. Pas lagi mesen ke abangnya, gue ngeliat mobil Toyota Rush, awalnya gue gak peduli. Tapi pas kacanya dibuka, itu Sasuke yang lagi senyum miris gitu sambil natap gue sendu.

Karena dasarnya gue emang gak peka, gue cuma natap dia sekilas. Setelah itu mobilnya pergi. Ngapain kamu Sas? Berhenti di depan gue cuma buat nunjukin muka sedih. Ya gue tahu lu sedih kita gak bakal ketemu lagi, tapi gue juga sedih tahu!

Waktu berlalu. Gue udah jadi anak SMA aja. Soal Sasuke, gue bener-bener lost contact. Ah, sebel, pas udah suka malah dipisahkan. Kejam banget.

Suatu malam, satu notif pesan dari FB gue. Gue gak percaya Sasuke Uchiha baru aja ngirim pesan!

Gue nyesel tentang seluruh yang gue lakuin ke Sasuke. Kali ini gue gak bakal nyia-nyiain dia lagi.

Jadilah kita bagai pasangan LDR. Selalu nanya-nanya 'lagi apa?', 'apa kabar hari ini?' sampai 'udah makan blm?'.

Sikap gue ke Sasuke udah berubah drastis. Kalau Sasuke mah makin so sweet aja. Bahkan terang-terangan bilang kalau dia cemburu sama cowok yang suka komen postingan gue di FB.

Namanya Morio. Dia temen satu SMP, gue gak nyangka orang pendiem kayak dia agresif juga di medsos. Suka japri ke gue. Anehnya Hinata gak suka banget sama tuh anak. Hinata bahkan bilang kalau gue mending gak usah ngomong-ngomong ke Morio lagi, urus aja Sasuke. Katanya Sasuke lebih butuh gue.

Tapi gue gak ngedengerin kata-kata Hinata. Gue gak tahu letak salah gue tuh di mananya, Sasuke tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja. Akun FB nya tiba-tiba gak aktif. Hinata juga tiba-tiba marah sama gue sampai ngejauhin gue.

Bener-bener ya. Tanpa Hinata, gue sendiri. Hubungan gue-Hinata sama Ino udah kandas. Ino banyak berubah, Hinata yang paling dulu ngeh tentang Ino. Ino istilahnya udah jadi bucin. Mentingin cowok banget. Bahkan Ino rela jadi pelakor, Hinata sampai marah banget.

Gue deket sama orang-orang berkat Hinata. Pas Hinata jauh sama gue, gue yang sendiri. Gue bener-bener gak ngerti salah gue apa?! Pas gue tanya ke temen-temen sekelas yang lain, mereka bilang kalau Hinata marah sama gue gara-gara Morio.

Hinata benci sama hubungan sahabat antar cewek-cowok yang terjadi karena mereka gak bisa pacaran. Itu sama aja kayak pacaran tapi cuma beda status. Soalnya itu awal mula seseorang bisa jadi pelakor kayak Ino, menurut Hinata.

Hinata juga bilang hubungan gue sama Sasuke bisa gini gara-gara kesalahan gue. Kenapa sih gue serba salah banget?!

Setelah agak lama kami jauhan, Hinata akhirnya minta maaf sama gue. Padahal sebelum itu ia gembor-gembornya bilang semua ini salah gue tapi dia tetep minta maaf. Dia bilang, dia gak mau hubungan kita rusak cuma gara-gara cowok. Gue nangis berkat surat yang ditulis Hinata. Emang Hinata banget, dia minta maaf bakal pake surat. Karena cuma itulah media yang buat ia bisa ngomong semua unek-uneknya ke gue.

Gue kadang ngerasa jadi pengecut, gue gak pernah minta maaf duluan sama Hinata. Selalu aja Hinata yang memperbaiki hubungan. Waktu kita masih bertiga juga, Hinata yang nulis surat permintaan maaf. Iya dulu kita bertiga sempat berantem, dan itu salah gue sama Ino. Soalnya Hinata ngejauhin kita gara-gara sakit hati terus-terusan dijadiin bahan jailan. Kita bahkan ngebeberin Hinata suka sama siapa di depan orangnya! Gila, jahat banget gak sih?

Hinata bilang ayo kita kayak dulu lagi. Tapi dengan syarat, Hinata gak mau tahu atau ikut campur masalah Morio. Hinata nggak ngeblock Morio di sosmed aja, tapi di kehidupan asli juga.

Bahkan kalau ada orang-orang yang cie-ciein gue sama Morio, Hinata langsung diem aja. Dia kayak pura-pura tuli, gak mau pokoknya denger nama Morio disebut.

Dan gue nyesel. Gue nyesel gak denger kata-kata Hinata. Pada akhirnya gue sama Morio juga kagak lebih baik. Bahkan gue yang duluan ngejauhin Morio. Gue mau fokus sama Hinata, menghabiskan waktu bareng. Nikmati hidup bareng sahabat, bukan cowok. Kalau masalah cowok mah bisa lain kali lah, kalau Hinata selama ini selalu prioritaskan gue, kenapa gue nggak?

Bertahun-tahun kemudian. Setelah gue lulus SMA dan tinggal jauh sama Hinata, gue ketemu dia lagi di acara reuni.

Gue bahagia banget. Walaupun kita masih kontak-kontakan, gue kangen banget sahabat gue yang satu ini. Dia temen gue dari SD sih.

Hinata gak banyak berubah. Masih jadi orang yang kalem dan dewasa, gak heran kalau dia bakal jadi orang yang paling cepet nikah di angkatan gue.

Hinata bilang, ini saatnya gue mikirin cowok.

"Kamu masih gak kontak sama Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

"Nggak. Gue udah nyerah ah, dia bener-bener gak bisa dijangkau. Gue kayaknya mau nyari aja yang lain. Kayak lu yang akhirnya sama Naruto kan?" Balas gue.

"Iya haha, aku juga gak nyangka bisa jadinya sama Naruto-kun. Awalnya kami benar-benar stranger sih," ucap Hinata.

Yang baru ketemu terus jatuh cinta aja bisa seromantis mereka. Kenapa gue gak bisa nyari yang lain dari Sasuke.

"Aku bakal selalu dukung kamu Ra. Dengan siapapun itu, kalau menurut aku baik, aku bakal jadi shipper nya," ucap Hinata.

"Apaan sih lu, kayaknya belum bisa move on baca ff sama nonton anime ya," balas gue.

"Tahu aja hahaha,"

"Tapi Ra, kalau kamu mau aja ya. Kamu bisa kok ketemu Sasuke lagi,"

"Hah?" Tanya gue kaget. Waktu Hinata mau jawab ada yang datang.

Naruto datang terburu-buru.

"Sayang, aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Aku anterin ke rumah sekarang ya," ucap Naruto.

"Jangan dong, kalau buru-buru langsung aja ke kantor. Rumahku kan gak searah kantor, aku pulang diantar Sakura aja," balas Hinata.

"Ya udah. Jangan lupa telpon ya," pamit Naruto sambil nyium pipi Hinata. Aih bikin gue iri aja!

"Ya. See ya," balas Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah tunangannya itu.

Gue dan Hinata memutuskan untuk ketemuan lagi beberapa hari setelah reuni.

"Jadi maksudnya ketemu Sasuke lagi apa?"

"Hmm, seingatku, Sasuke itu sahabatnya Naruto dari kecil. Dan gak lama ini waktu aku ke kantornya Naruto-kun, aku dikenalkan ke Sasuke," jelas Hinata.

"Apa dia masih single? Tanyain ke Naruto dong!" Pintaku.

"Ya deh nanti aku tanyain. Tapi janji kamu Ra kalau dia udah taken, kamu harus nyerah," ucap Hinata. Gue mengangguk. Hinata bener-bener phobia pelakor.

"Coba aku tanya sekarang ya," ucap Hinata sambil menghubungi Naruto.

"Aku mau nanya dong, Naruto-kun,"

" _Nanya apa hime?"_

"Temen aku ada yang nanyain nih, kalau Uchiha Sasuke masih single gak?" Tanya Hinata to the point.

" _Tapi bukan kamu kan yang nanyain??"_

"Ihh, bukan..! Beneran loh ini temanku yang nanyain,"

" _Kita dengar aja sendiri dari orangnya ya, nih aku speaker ke Sasuke, dia ada di samping aku,"_ _"Sasuke, katanya ada temen Hinata-chan yang nanya nih. Kamu masih single atau nggak?"_ _"Hn. Gak kenal, udah matiin aja Dobe,"_

Apa itu Sasuke yang gue kenal? Dia kayaknya jadi dingin. Gue jadi sedih dengernya.

" _Hime! Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama temanmu itu?_

Gue menggeleng kuat-kuat. Hinata jangan sampai kasih tau siapa gue.

"Uchiha-san kenal kok. Tapi gak tau masih ingat atau nggak haha," ucap Hinata.

" _Tetep aja. Urusan gue mau single apa nggak, napa lu kepo?"_

" _Duh, Teme, jangan ngegas dong. Kasian Hinata akunya,"_

Gue memberanikan diri buat bersuara.

"Ehem, maaf ya kalau ganggu. Gue cuma nanya doang kok, gak apa-apa kalo gak mau jawab," ucap gue.

"Duh, Sakura—" sebelum Hinata selesai ngomong, gue memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Gak apa-apa, kalau Sasuke udah berubah gue bisa apa? Kalau Sasuke udah punya yang lain gue bisa apa coba?

Hinata ditelpon lagi sama Naruto. Gue gak tau mereka ngomongin apa.

"Mm.. gimana ya? Habisnya dia duluan sih, ya pikirin aja kata-katanya sendiri. Kasian temen aku, aku juga udah janji gak bakal ngasih tau," ucap Hinata langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gue.

"Hmm, Sasuke pengen tahu aja nama kamu siapa. Tapi kalau udah terlanjur gini juga aku males ngeladeninnya," ucap Hinata.

"Gak apa-apa, Hin. Ini juga salah gue kok, maaf ya udah bawa-bawa lu," ucap gue.

"Apaan sih kamu. Nggaklah, kamu kan sahabat aku Ra,"

Gue jadi takut sama perasaan gue sendiri. Gue diam-diam masih mengharapkan Sasuke. Jujur aja kali ya ke Hinata.

"Hin, gue boleh gak sih mengharapkan Sasuke lagi?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu juga pikir Sasuke udah berubah?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tapi Hin, gue—" Hinata segera memeluk gue dengan erat.

"Nggak ada salahnya mengharapkan dia kok! Cuma aku gak terlalu suka aja, habisnya dia kedengarannya kayak orang dingin gitu," balas Hinata.

"Kalau kamu masih cinta sama Sasuke, aku bakal bantu kamu. Bagaimana pun Sasuke sahabat baik Naruto-kun, nggak mungkin kan Naruto-kun punya sahabat orang yang tidak baik?" Ucap Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membaca pesan dari ponselnya, ia langsung izin ke toilet. Ada apa ya? Mana ponselnya dibawa ke toilet lagi, kan gue jadi curiga.

" **Sakura** ,"

Gue menoleh.

Itu Sasuke. Ia berdiri di depan gue dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ia menatap gue sendu kayak waktu di tukang bakso.

"Sasuke?" Lirih gue. Tatapannya melembut. Ia tersenyum tipis.

" **I was taken** ," oh, dia udah taken. Kok njleb gitu ya?!

Dia menyeringai. Aduh kok seksi banget!

"O-oh, gitu.." balas gue. Gue poteqq sepoteq-poteqnya!

" **I was taken by Sakura Haruno** ," lanjutnya bikin doki-doki. Kok rasanya Dejavu gitu, jadi inget masa-masa bimbel. Kalau gini jadinya sih gue cuma bisa ketawa. Bisa-bisa gue nyusulin Hinata sama Naruto ke pelaminan hahahaha!

 **FIN**

 **Bagi yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku pilih Hinata sebagai karakter temen deketnya Sakura karena cerita ini disesuaikan sama kisah nyatanya. Soalnya temen deketnya (yang jadi Hinata) itu orangnya kalem, dan temen deketnya yang lain bener-bener sama persis sifatnya sama Ino.** **Ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata.** **Karena ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata jadi wajar aja alurnya agak gimanaa gitu.**


End file.
